wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Onyxia's Lair
|boss=Onyxia |type=Raid |wotlk=1 |level=80 |players=10/25 }} Onyxia's Lair is a level 80 raid dungeon located in the Wyrmbog, Dustwallow Marsh. It is home to Onyxia, the brood mother of the black dragonflight. Onyxia's Lair was originally a level 60, 40-player raid dungeon, only one of two that were available upon release of World of Warcraft (the other being Molten Core). It was re-tuned as a level 80 raid dungeon in patch 3.2.2 in honor of World of Warcraft's 5-year anniversary. Like all other Wrath of the Lich King raid dungeons, it has both 10-man and 25-man modes. Background Onyxia is the daughter of the mighty dragon Deathwing, and sister of the scheming Nefarian, Lord of Blackrock Spire. It is said that Onyxia delights in corrupting the mortal races by meddling in their political affairs. To this end it is believed that she takes on various humanoid forms and uses her charm and power to influence delicate matters between the different races. Some believe that Onyxia has even assumed an alias once used by her father - the title of the royal House Prestor. When not meddling in mortal concerns, Onyxia resides in a fiery cave below the Dragonmurk, a dismal swamp located within Dustwallow Marsh. There she is guarded by her kin, the remaining members of the insidious black dragonflight. Lore Onyxia's lair is in a volcanic cave in Dustwallow Marsh. The floor of the main cavern is just solid enough that Onyxia can sit on it normally without cracking the floor and revealing the lava below. This is intentional; if seriously threatened, she shatters the floor, exposing the lava to further damage her enemies. She has over one hundred eggs in her clutch, but her mate is unknown.Monster Guide, pg. 165 King Varian Wrynn and a group of Alliance heroes were able to assault her lair and slay Onyxia. Onyxia was decapitated and her head was brought back to Stormwind City to be hung from the gates. After her death, Broll Bearmantle summoned roots from the ground to crush and kill her unborn progeny.Conflicting Loyalties -Tavishok Loot The level 80 version of Onyxia drops headpieces with similar names and models as the Tier 2 ones the original level 60 version had. (The actual Tier 2 headpieces now drop off Nefarian in Blackwing Lair). She also drops a new version of Quel'Serrar since the questline for the original version has been removed from the game. All of these items have been upgraded to reflect Onyxia's new status as a Tier 9-level boss. There is also an extremely fast mount named Brood of Onyxia that drops off her. Item levels range between 232 (10-player mode) and 245 (25-player mode). For a complete list of items Onyxia can drop, see Onyxia's Lair loot. Geography Map Dungeon denizens * Black dragons (one, Onyxia) * Black dragonspawn * Black dragon whelps Mobs ;Boss * Onyxia (tactics) ;Trash mobs * Onyxian Warder * Onyxian Whelp * Onyxian Lair Guard Achievements * * Patches changes * Zarhym: The Brood Mother Returns|comment=A new 310% flying mount (Brood of Onyxia) will also be added to her loot table. }} *Patch 3.0.2 - Onyxia's Lair attunement was removed as of patch 3.0.2, as well as the attunement questline. Prior to Patch 3.0.2, it was necessary to have the either equipped or in your inventory in order to enter. See Onyxia's Lair Attunement for more information. Trivia *Onyxia's Lair is the smallest raid in the entire game. References External links ;Old fr:Repaire d'Onyxia ru:Логово Ониксии Category:Black Dragonflight Category:Caves Category:Monster Guide Category:Onyxia's Lair Category:Raids